Wose
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: As mischievous as her doctor was, Rose could only imagine the trouble he'd gotten into as a child. An accident repairing the TARDIS makes the daydream a reality. Now she's got a two year old time lord on her hands and not a clue how to fix it. First summary, please bear with me I do not own Doctor who
1. Chapter 1: an accident

To some he was the oncoming storm, causing a cringe of fear upon meeting the man who had a reputation throughout time and space as a deliverer of justice. Still others were merely awestruck at the alien and his strange blue box. But to Rose Tyler, while he could be all those things she knew him as her best friend.

Which is why when she heard a thunderous rumbling and then a loud pop come from the Console room she ran toward the danger, not from it.

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?!" She choked on the smoke that filled the place, trying to remain calm and focused on finding him.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!"

"I- I here! I here!" A small voice called back, sounding as though he was trying to be brave and failing miserably. Her panic went up another notch. The doctor rarely, if _ever _sounded frightened.

"Hang on I'm coming! Just stay where you are!" Using the handrail as a guide she slowly made her way to the panels closest to the doors. As the TARDIS circulated in fresh air and smothered a few small fires in force fields, she gradually made out a small figure.

"Doctor! I was so wor-"

Her words caught in her throat. Gone was her doctor. In his place, drowning in his signature blue pin striped suit and long hair wildly on end sat a toddler who couldn't have been more than three. Huge brown eyes peeped out from underneath the floppy do, and a chubby hand quickly ran over the sharp chin and little point of the nose. Even with some singed ends and a dirty face the sheepish smile was purely time lord.

"Oh God doctor… what's happened to you?" She whispered. He sighed heavily, an odd look on such a small body.

"I suppose this makes Barcellona out of the question."


	2. Chapter 2: explanations

Chapter two: Explanations

If she hadn't been so unnerved, the situation might have been funny. As it was, a toddler doctor attempting to pull himself up on the rail was one of the odder things she had seen and that was saying something.

"Doctor what did you do!?"

"Weeeell…" He began, tugging at a tiny ear.

"Well?"

"Really quite simple. Just doing a tune up on da ol' girl and I um.. I tune-ded da wrong thing."

His speech was already slipping, just how much of a child was he going to become?

"So can you tune-ded- _tune_ it, back?" She asked, trying to keep the panic out of her tone.

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, course I can. Just need a bit a time is all."

"Alright..what can I do?"

"Med-bay first. See what we're dealing with."

"Sure."

"Allon-sy!" He grinned up at her, trotting out with his trench coat trailing on the floor behind him.

As they entered the med bay, Rose could feel the questions begin to whirl in her mind. How long would he be this way? What if they couldn't fix it? She was 19, how could she possibly keep him safe in-

"Doctor no!" she barked when he started reaching for a little jar on one of the silver gleaming counters. He poked a lip out at her.

"I want the jam."

"That's not jam, doctor. It's-" She picked it up and scanned the label, "healing salve."

"I want Jam."

"We'll have a cuppa later."

He mumbled but none the less went over to the patient bed.

"Right. First thing's first." She began, watching him struggle to climb up. After a minute of making little jumps and grunting in effort, she could see he was getting frustrated.

"Doctor lemme help-"

"I could do it Wose!" He snapped, then immediately took her hand.

"I- I sorry. It's just- I'm-"

"S'alright." she finished, smiling to let him see she wasn't mad. "Look, why don't I grab a stool yeah? Make it easier on us both." He nodded and waited patiently while she retrieved a fold up stool from a cabinet and set it up. He clambered up and lay down before pointing to the wires she would need to run diagnostic tests. As she attached the small sensors he covered his face and giggled.

"What?"

"Tickles!" He shrieked, laughing harder when she put a couple of the cold sensors on his stomach. She laughed too and ran the scanner still chuckling.

"I'm me! Little yes, but still me! Two hearts, big brain…"

"Temperature is awfully low-"

"That's okay." He replied without explanation. She pegged it as specific to his race and decided not to worry too much on that point. "So everything looks good?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks to supee... super.. super, um.."

"Superior?" Rose offered.

"Better time lord technology"he replied glossing over his trouble with the word. "That's why you're still you right? For the most part I mean." "Uh-huh. Even galifreyan children are born brilliant. Like me!" He grinned, sitting up.

"So you can fix it? Just have the TARDIS change you back?"

"Huuuuuuuuum..." he began before yawning so widely she could see into the back of his mouth.

"I think we oughta get you to bed. Some of the cultures and scans won't be ready till at least tomorrow anyway." "Otay."

She helped him down from the bed and then let him shuffle out and off to his bedroom. Despite their close friendship, she'd never been inside and so the already strange situation became ten times more uncomfortable. At least for her. She noticed he didn't bother opening the bedroom door.

"G'night Wose!" He smiled up at her.

"You're... you're sure you have everything? "

"Oh yeah. G'on then. Little humans need their sleep."

She arched an eyebrow.

"So do little timelords."

In response he scowled and turned his back to her. Stifling a laugh, she left him in his doorway to sulk.


	3. Chapter 3: the morning after

Chapter three: The morning after

Despite the strange evening with the doctor, or perhaps because of it, Rose was asleep fairly quickly. Sometime in the night though she was woken up by a piercing scream followed by loud sobs. The TARDIS shut the lights on and off in an agitated manner, urging rose out of bed and then moving hallways to create the shortest route possible. Within seconds she was at the doctor's room.

"Doctor?" She hurried in and was promptly tackled in a fierce hug.

"Shhh I've got you. I'm here. It's okay-"

"Da-Da monstas, wose! Wose!" He cried.

The toddler's little body was soaked in sweat as he shook hard, tears streaming. Mentally she cursed herself for not staying, of course he wouldn't be able to face his usual nightmares alone. How many times had they fallen asleep together in the library because he kept waking up?

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's alright, just a dream. All gone now." She crooned.

"Da monstas and- and I was bad! I SORRY!"

"No doctor. You weren't bad and there's nothing to say sorry for."

"It was all hot... I don't like it hot! And yellin and cryin' how tum dey cryin wose?" He sobbed, sounding almost full toddler now.

"Shhh. Shh I'm here doctor. Rose is here. It was just a dream and it's gone now sweetie-"

"no go!"

"No I didn't-"

"Stay wose! Peas! Peas wose peas!"

Kneeling, she gathered him into her arms and brought him back to the queen sized bed. He was an awkward bundle to carry and it took her a minute to realize why.

"Doctor let's take off your suit and shoes huh?"

"No. Seepy." He sniffed.

"I know but you'll feel better this way. Come on."

As he was loathe to be out of her arms for even a minute, it took a ridiculous amount of time to get the doctor unclothed without dropping him. When finally he was clad in nothing but a tee shirt that was now several sizes too big on him she was completely exhausted and he was half-asleep with his head on her shoulder.

"Okay. Time for bed." She mumbled, tucking him back under the rumpled covers. "Wose..." he began to whine reaching for her warmth. "Still here. Go to sleep doctor." She whispered lying down beside him. Immediately he cuddled into her side and was asleep almost as fast. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and tried not to worry what tomorrow would bring before doing the same.

The next morning Rose woke up alone to sheets long since gone cold. She didn't hear any crying and the TARDIS was humming normally so she made her way down to the control room. Maybe the doctor was back to normal already?

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?"

"In here wose!"

She followed his calls to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway.

"Doctor what on earth have you gotten up to?!"

"Beck fast for Wose!"

She took in the sight of what he deemed "Beck fast". Carefully cut up chunks of banana sat on a plate, next to a piece of bread smeared with jam. Her favorite mug was beside it, filled to the brim and near over-flowing with milk. She wasn't exactly sure how he managed to get up on the chair without his stool but she decided not to question it. Sure there were milk spills to clean up and the table was sticky to the touch, but it was awfully sweet of him and he clearly had worked hard to surprise her.

"This looks great! "

"Tanks Wose. You're gonna have to get the tea it was um... um.."

"No problem. I usually get it anyhow."

He beamed in reply and grabbed his own banana.

"Did you want toast doctor?" She asked, wondering if he'd been unable to reach the toaster as well as the kettle.

"Otay. "

She put the bread in the toaster, put the kettle on then turned back just in time to see the doctor dip a half eaten banana into the jam before licking it off and going back for more.

"Doctor! Stop that. "

He frowned and continued to lick at the jam.

"No."

"Yes. You don't eat jam straight from the jar."

"You said!" He snapped sitting on his haunches.

"Said what?"

"I could! Jam later!" He yelled mashing the gummy fruit into the jar.

"NO Doctor-"

"YOU SAID!"

"That doesn't mean you can eat it like that!" She insisted trying to take it away.

"NO!" He yelled again scrambling back.

"Doctor st-"

With a shriek he tumbled backwards off the chair and promptly began crying.

Trying to mask her frustration, she knelt down beside the time tot and took away what was left of the sweet. The rest of it was splattered on his shirt and legs.

"I- I sorry wose. I sorry. "

"S' alright. But you're helping me clean up and then we're gonna get you some fresh clothes."

"Kay."

Sniffling he rubbed himself with the wet cloth she gave him and then gave her a very sticky hug.

"Sorry Wose."

"I forgive you. But we're done with Jam."


	4. Chapter 4: Trip to hospital

Chapter Four: trip to hospital

**I do not own nuns, cats, or cat nuns. Also, much to my chagrin I do not own**

**Doctor Who. Otherwise i'd be laughing maniacally with Moffat right about now.**

"Doctor this would go a lot faster if you would just-"

"I DO IT!"

"Okay! Okay."

Exasperated and still fairly sticky, she went back to the bed. After she managed to clean him up with a wet washcloth, (his repeated shrieks of "NO BATH!" had her ears still ringing) the TARDIS had materialized some very nice little jumpers to choose from.

Of course, the doctor insisted on picking out his clothes and dressing himself with NO help so here she was. His mind was continuously growing younger and it was only a matter of time before he was too young to fix this. Thankfully the TARDIS didn't mind staying in one spot for awhile because-

"I tummin Wose!"

"Alright, lets see you."

Out he marched, in full TARDIS blue suit and tie with shoelaces on his white converse dragging along behind him. True, buttons on his shirt were either half undone or done up the wrong way and his hair was standing more wild than ever before but he was undoubtedly the cutest thing she had ever seen. For a moment she wondered if that's what a little one of theirs would look like but quickly pushed such thoughts aside and knelt down.

"Oh sweetie c'mere lemme look at you!" She exclaimed

Smiling shyly, he came and stood in front of her.

"I… I sweetie Wose? Look nigh?"

"Oh yes you look very nice. Just a minute, let's get this sorted out yeah?"

She redid the buttons, straightened the tiny clip on tie and laced up the shoes.

"There. Now you're my handsome doctor."

His little chest puffed out proudly in response.

"I Wose doctor!"

"You sure are."

Tugging her arm over he took her warm hand in his cool one.

"Shall we go see what your tests have come up with?"

"Uh-huh."

Once at the med bay, she was provided with the results by the TARDIS and the two looked them over carefully.

"Alright so.. doesn't look like you're sick. No unknown pathogens. But your brain is definitely…"

"Littler." He finished for her.

"Well, yes. But I mean the scans show activity to have changed. Instead of logical reasoning

its more intent on emotion and fulfilling basic needs-" When she noticed how hard he was biting his lip she stopped.

"What is it doctor?"

"I…" He shifted, eyes troubled.

Kneeling, she squeezed his hand.

"Tell me. I'm here forever, no matter what remember?"

He nodded.

"So what's bothering you?"

"I… I no know- I DON'T know what.. what that means."

"What what me- oh. Oh!"

Suddenly it occurred to her he hadn't been speaking in full sentences since breakfast earlier that morning. His mind was regressing faster than she had realized.

"I… I sowee- soRRY, sorry! Sorry wo- r-ro- rose. Wo- wo- ROSE we have to.. to.."

Her heart broke at seeing him so frustrated, knowing it had to be terrible for that big wonderful brain of his to be slowly reduced to a child's mind. She hugged him tightly and he immediately sunk into her embrace.

"We _will_ get you back to normal. And I won't ever give up till that happens. I know this is hard but we can fix this. You and me."

"You're.. you're brilliant Wose Tyla. Brilliant."

Smiling at each other, they went back to the scans.

"Basically, these reports just mean instead of you being- well, you. Your brain thinks more about stuff a toddler would. Food, sleep, play. So we have to figure out why its doing that and how to change you back." He nodded thoughtfully and then perked up.

"Cat nuns!"

"Cat nuns?"  
"Uh-huh. Cat nuns! Dey help."

"Doctor-"

"Allon-sy!" He yelled, cheerfully running back to the console room. Hot on his heels, Rose tried not to laugh as he hopped about, jumping now to reach levers and letting his little toddler hands smack down hard on the buttons. The familiar jolt of the TARDIS entering the time stream was reassuring and before she knew it they had landed.

Stepping out carefully and fully prepared to scoop the doctor up and run back inside at the first sign of trouble, Rose was more than a little relieved to see a familiar place.

"Of course, New New New New New New New York!"

"Uh-huh. Got dat whole mess all cleaned up, dey can help!"

Hands swinging between them and chewing on apple grass blades the pair made their way to the hospital.

"Wose I'm seepy."

"I know but we just gotta wait a bit."

He sighed heavily and leaned into her side once more. They had been here for at least an hour, as the feline staff had to review the Tardis reports and then do examines and tests of their own. To his credit, the time tot did not cry when they drew blood the first time, but after more than a few pokes and bumps and "another breath please" his patience was at it's limit. Finally though one of the cat nuns arrived with the results. Both sat up a little straighter on the exam table, backs to the wall and staring expectantly.

"It would see the problem itself is quite simple. The solution however, not so much."

"Okay, what's that mean then?" Rose asked.

"According to the scans and what your doctor has told us, his mind has gone back in time."

Both blinked.

"Sorry, what?!" The doctor demanded.

"Your mind and body have been sent back in time. At different rates, obviously-"

"No. No. Tell her Wose, no!"

"No what doctor?"

"I… no. TARDIS keeps me safe, there's pro-proto… proto things in place!"

The more upset the doctor grew, the younger he sounded. Shushing him, she hugged him close and turned her attention back to the nurse.

"How could this happen? And how can we reverse it?"

The nurse sat down, wiggling onto the seat with what have been her haunches if she'd had any.

"Well according to what you told us, Doctor you were tinkering with the TARDIS again, yes?"

He nodded.

"Well it looks like that 'explosion' was in fact a time flare. You may have been actually tinkering with some of those safety protocols. I think- though I can't be sure mind you- you must have been temporarily exposed to the time stream. In doing so, it took your adult self and reverted you back to this younger version of you."

"But- but I me. Sometimes." The doctor mumbled.

"Yes of course you are dear" The nun purred.

"I not little!"

"Nobody said you were. Now you really must calm down-"

"I NOT LITTLE! I ME, THE DOCTOR!" He shouted, jumping down and running out.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, following after. His little feet took them down several hallways, around corners and finally to one of the family waiting rooms. The nurse and Rose eventually found him huddled in a window seat, staring out at the New New New New New New New York river.

"Could.. could you give us a minute?" She asked softly.

"Of course. All the time you like." The nun turned to leave before pausing a moment.

"Miss.. he'll only continue this path. Now perhaps we can help but it will take some time and more-"

"No." She ended firmly.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"I won't let him be poked and prodded at. Don't condescend him the way you did, child or not he's still one of the smartest people I know. We know the problem and now we need to fix it. How do we do that?"

The nun sighed.

"I really don't know."

"That doesn't help us."

"I know. I.. come back tomorrow. Perhaps then we will have a cure. Or at least be on our way to one."

It wasn't at all reassuring, but it was better than nothing. And right now Rose Tyler had to convince not just herself, but the 2 and a half year old time lord currently doing his best not to cry at what could be a permanent situation.

**So that's the end of this chapter! As always reviews and ideas of what you might like to see are welcome. I will do my best to update every monday and please lemme know how you feel about the chapter length. Longer? Shorter? Just right? See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: downtime

**Sorry about lack of update on Monday, personal things and then the plot bunnies being on vacation kind of screwed me over. Anyway, don't own Doctor who or rose or generally anything awesome. Onwards!**

Chapter 5: downtime

He didn't look up when Rose sat down by him.

"Doctor-"

"G'way Wose. Peas."

"Never."

He sighed deeply, an oddly weary look for the two year old.

"I... I no little Wose. I no little." He croaked, eyes filling.

"Yes you are."

"I NOT-"

"_Just_ for now. I know you hate this and that I can't understand how hard this situation is for you. And maybe _right now_ I can't fix it. But I will find a way."

"Oh Wose Tyla" He sighed again leaning into her open arms.

"It's okay to be scared. But it's you n' me an there's nothin' that can beat us. Not as long as we're together. " She insisted, wiping his little face. He sniffed and hugged her tighter.

"To.. together Wose. Little human."

"Together little time lord."

"I NO nap Wose!"

If she wasn't so tired, the sight of her baby doctor with his arms folded and face stiff in a pout would have made her smile. "Doctor you had an early rise, lots of prodding and a lot of... the point is. You need rest."

"No naps wose, tie lords no nap." He insisted with a scowl.

"Yeah well this one does." She replied picking him up. He flailed a bit and grumbled some under his breath about how " apes dumb, no _like_ apes. _Wose_ could nap..." but by the time they reached his room the doctor was nearly asleep. She slipped off his trainers and rested him amongst the blankets.

"Wose tay peas?" He mumbled.

"I'll come back in a bit." She promised, smoothing his hair to no avail. Satisfied that he was finally asleep, she decided to stay close and so slipped into the doctor's en suite.

"I need some rest old girl." She whispered and was thrilled to find the water the perfect temperature when she drew a bath. With the whirlpool jets on and steam rising, she shed her sticky jam clothes and sunk into the welcoming waters. Rose closed her eyes, drifting to the soothing sounds of the TARDIS-

"Wose gots bubbles? "

She let out a quiet groan and opened her eyes to meet two big browns hovering above hers as the doctor leaned over the edge of the tub. She let out a startled yelp and pushed back, sloshing water onto both the doctor and the floor. He giggled and tugged his jacket off.

"I pay too!"

"No!"

He frowned, half his face covered and voice muffled in the t-shirt being pulled over his head.

"How tum Wose? I pay wit bubbles too."

"Cause I gotta get cleaned up." She replied covering her chest.

"I help!" He smiled back, big eyes all innocence and already reaching to move her arms.

"NO doctor." She answered firmly.

"Why?"

"Cuz... cuz you can't. I'm a woman, so-" she blushed, realizing where this was going and hating how much he had regressed in such a short time. It scared her more than any cybermen invasion ever could.

"Sooooo?" He sang, giggling once more.

"So, girls and boys have different, um.. parts. So even though I clean your face an' all that, some parts are private. Okay?" He considered this a moment and then one little hand patted the top of her breast. "You squishy Wose." He frowned down at his own chest.

"Diff- different parts?" Bright red now she could only nod.

"Otay. I help Wose."

"Doctor I said-"

Ignoring her, he took the wash cloth and wiped at her cheek, smiling sweetly as he did so. "Help?" Sinking low enough that he couldn't see anything under the water, she smiled back.

"That was a big help sweetheart. Why don't you um.. oh! Look, the TARDIS has some blocks for you. Can you play with those till I'm done?" "Otay." He toddled out, still shirtless and stayed just within sight while building a block city. Ruefully, she started washing her hair. So much for a relaxing soak.

After a much shorter bath than she would have liked, she got a quick snack together and brought it back to the building blocks. The doctor was working on the tower of whatever he was making, brow furrowed in concentration and every so often mumbling to himself.

"Come eat doctor."

"No."

"Yes. You need to have a little something. "

He shrugged and took the peeled banana she offered.

"Wose pay wit me?" He asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"Yeah course. But listen, I was thinking-" She was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing. Wait, a telephone?

"Why is there a telephone in here doctor?" Rose asked, watching him hop to where it sat on a bookshelf.

"Wose gotta phone. "

"Well yeah but I mean... just seems so human."

He shrugged and picked it up, the phone dwarfing one side of his face.

"Lo?"

He grinned widely.

"Hi! I doctor!"

"Doctor who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Dat Wose" he continued, talking to the mysterious caller and ignoring her.

She shifted nervously, not wanting people to find out he was in such a vulnerable state. Her discomfort grew when his face darkened.

"_My_ Wose."

"Doctor give me-"

"She my Wose. Bye bye." He cut both her and the caller off, settling it down with a clack. "What was that all about?" He gave her a coy smile and yawned.

"Weeeeeeell... I nap. Ni ni Wose." "Now just a minute-"

She followed him to the bed while he climbed up the little footstool and wiggled down into the blankets.

"Tell me who was on the phone."

He shrugged.

"Doctor I mean it. Who was on the phone and what did they want?"

"I no know."

The tension knot in her stomach pulled even tighter.

"This isn't a game doctor now tell me who was on the bleedin phone!"

The toddler body stiffened, wee hands clenching into fists. Eyes fully like her doctor, fully the power of a time lord, stared back at her.

"Don't. Yell. Wose." He said softly.

"It's my job to take care of you! Just let me help, let me in, you know I can be-"

"Ni ni Wose." He said dismissively, turning his back on her.

It took every bit of willpower she had not to snap out a reply, to hurt him as badly as she was hurting. Instead of responding, she spun on her heel and stomped down to her own room.

Crying wouldn't do any good. Neither would kicking the wall, yelling or ranting at the two yr. Old currently pissed at her. Rose paced back and forth, the TARDIS flashing lights worriedly as she did so.

She could care for this toddler doctor, babysitting was nothing new. (Even dating Mickey had been a bit like a nanny job sometimes, especially when he got to sulking about her off on adventures with the doctor). But she didn't have the expertise to get him back to normal on her own.

She couldn't guarantee flying the TARDIS could work, she could land them on prehistoric toddler hating society filled planet for all she knew. Rose needed help and the man who normally provided it was curled up in bed sucking his thumb.

Her ire was replaced by fear when the phone began to ring yet again. If it was an enemy, the doctor would have done something to protect them even in his current state. At least she hoped that was the case. Her need to keep him safe and own curiosity won out. She went to the library and picked it up.

"Rose? Doctor? "

She sighed in relief, hurrying to the console room with the doctor close behind. Still sleepy from his nap and confused at having just woke up, he was in no mood for games. "Wose how tum-" He began to snarl but was cut off by Rose's shriek as she was scooped up in a bear hug.

******"Captain Jack Harkness, here to save the day."**


	6. Chapter 6: Tired and bratty

**Once again don't own anything doctor who related. I may or may not have spent some time with Jack Harkness though (don't you judge me, he's very charming!) **

Throughout this ordeal, the doctor had done his very best to retain his mental facilities. Emotions seemed to rule him though and even the simplest biochemical physics seemed impossible. Everything was bigger, louder and the stuff of nightmares. Being a toddler was no simple thing, even for a time lord. His only constant was Rose Tyler.

His rose... this little body held two very big hearts and they both beat for her. As an adult, he could only love in small ways. As a child, cuddling and hugs and kisses were the norm. And that suited him just fine. But his child and adult selves could agree on one thing: the charming "bed anything with reproductive organs aren't I dashing rose tyler come dance with me" Captain Harkness could go right on the back of his latest hook up into another universe.

It wasn't that he didn't like him, in fact the adult doctor considered him a friend and ally. But while grown up Doctor could realize Jack was just being jack, as a child, well... Jack was hugging HIS Rose, he couldn't really be blamed for what he did next.

"Ow! Son of a-"

"Doctor let go of him!"

In response, the little Galifreyan's teeth dug into his leg deeper.

"Doctor! Stop it!" Startled by Rose's shouting, he abruptly let go and reached for her.

"Doctor! That's naughty and you apologize this instant!"

"No!"

"Rosie it's alright-" Jack began but the doctor was already gearing up for another tantrum. "WOSE! No WOSE-EE. WOSE!" "Go to your room. I'm very cross with you, I mean it! Go to your room!" Rose ordered. With a wail he ran out, leaving behind a pissed of Rose and a troubled Jack.

"Look I- it probably didn't even break the skin-"

"Stuff it." She stomped out to the med bay and he limped after.

"Pants off."

"You won't even buy me dinner first beautiful? "

She didn't smile back and instead went to get the gauze. His hands covered her own and for a minute they stayed completely still.

"You're shaking." He said quietly.

She responded by sobbing into his shoulder. All he could do

Was rock her and wait for the poor girl to tire herself out. Eventually her crying faded to whimpers.

"Your- your leg, I should- should, um.."

"How long's he been like this?" He interrupted, disrobing.

She sniffed and kneeled to examine the bite mark.

"Nearly two days. I can't stop it, can't even slow it down. It's- every day, every second I can't solve this-"

"Stop. We'll get him back. If anybody can it's us right?"

She sniffed again and nodded. Suddenly he wiggled.

"You like what you see rosie posie?" He purred. She blushed and managed a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah this bite is actually pretty impressive."

His indignant pout made her giggle.

"I see how it is Miss Tyler."

Smiling ruefully, she sprayed antiseptic on it.

"He's had a few fits but I swear he hasn't gotten violent. I'm so sorry-"

"Not your fault. It's gotta be hard keeping himself under control. Believe me, I know."

She chose to ignore his smirk and put salve onto the tiny teeth marks.

"But in this state," he continued "he's just a little boy. A very intelligent but very scared little boy. Biting makes sense to him. So bite or not I'm here for him. Cause he's still our doctor, just small." She nodded and straightened up while he pulled his pants back on.

"That's... that's really nice of you to say."

"It's the truth. I care about him too."

"You know, keep this up and a girl could fall for you captain."

"Anytime you wanna fall into my bed-"

"I never said that girl was me."

"Damn, my loss."

She wanted to talk and tease some more, but a wide yawn nearly unhinged her jaw. "Go get some rest. We can't plan how to help him if you're wiped. " It sounded like heaven but still she hesitated.

"The doctor, he needs me. I can't just leave him alone-"

"I got it."

"You- you'll wake me if he gets worse or upset or-"

"Rose. Go on. Nothing'll happen to your doctor, I won't let it."

"He's not my- we aren't-"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you say. Go."

Worrying her lower lip, she slowly turned to leave.

"And rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Only one reason you should look that tired, and I just got on board so..." Snorting in laughter, she left for her room and he was satisfied she would sleep.

"Hey doc? Doctor? Knock knock." Jack stepped in to the room where a silent doctor was sprawled on the bed and took a seat beside him.

"Can we talk? Man to man?"

The toddler sat up, face tear-stained and eyes stormy.

"No li Jack."

If he'd hurt the captain's feelings, the man didn't show it.

"And why don't you like me? Usually we're good friends."

"Wose MA wose. No- NOT wr- w... ROSIE." He finished with a glare, fully prepared to bite Jack again if need be. Jack sighed.

"I was just playing doctor."

"Jack not gonna tae ma wose."

Captain Harkness studied him closely.

"You really love her huh?"

The Doctor sniffed and nodded.

"Wose.. Wose ma wose. Wose pity and ni-nice and hugs..."

Cautiously, he rubbed the doctor's back.

"Yeah she is. But if she's my friend and you love her, then we gotta make sure she's happy. "

"I may Wose yell." He said sadly. This time Jack squeezed his shoulder in a friendly hug.

"I know. But how about this, I'll work on getting you bigger and you work on making Rose happy. Sound good?"

"Uh-huh. I... I sowee- sorry. Sorry."

"It's all good. "

Twisting around, the doctor bent and kissed where he'd bitten.

"All bedder!" He sang.

Jack laughed.

"Yeah doc, all better."

Rose hadn't had so much as a decent nap since this ordeal began. That first night she stayed with the doctor it was nothing but nightmares and fretful sleep. So she didn't wake when her door opened and closed, didn't stir when little feet padded in. Even when the mattress sank down beside her she could barely open her eyes.

"Wose?"

"Mmm?"

"Spppt! Wose? You seeping Wose?"

"S' late doctor. "

She yawned and cracked an eye open. The doctor took her hand into both of his, looking solemn and miserable.

"I sowee Wose. Peas no yell at me? I nigh now otay? P'omise."

He punctuated his vow with a little kiss to her hand and she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Come lay down, I'm cold."

She lifted the covers and he happily slipped underneath, curling close till she hugged him against her.

"Tell Jack you're sorry?"

"Yup." He answered, popping the p at the end.

"Good. Go to sleep."

"Tay. You still ma Wose."

"And you're my doctor."

**So that's the end of this chapter! I was amazed by all the people who actually follow this story! Thank you to you all and i hope i'm holding your interest. **

**More or less of Jack? I may keep him around for awhile if he gets enough support. Also, I was thinking of doing a gender swap for a new story and have Rose as the toddler, what do you think? Got a couple ideas cooking, and may be putting up a Wolverine/Rogue fic if any body's interested so keep an eye out for that. And finally, what would you all like to see? I aim to please and am welcome to any ideas or scenarios you might wanna see play out in this fic. See y'all next week!**


	7. Chapter 7: This can

**Don't own anything you know the drill blah blah blah**

"I hungee- hungry. Hungry Wose."

She smiled and continued buttoning his shirt.

"I know. Just give me a minute and then we'll go get something."

He stopped her actions by cupping her face in his tiny hands, staring back solemnly into Rose's startled eyes.

"What is it?"

"NANA Wose." He whispered.

She fought down a giggle.

"You want a banana doctor?"

"Peas."

He grinned beautifully and ruffled her hair before heading for the kitchen.

"Hey you're up! Hope you're hungry." Jack called out, flipping something in a skillet. "NANA PACAKES!" The doctor shouted, running to the table. "Sorry, what?" Rose asked, coming in.

Carefully, the doctor balanced on the rungs of two chairs, then pushed off and face planted into his seat. Scrambling up, he grabbed the bottle of syrup.

"NANA PACAKES!"He shouted again, trying to open the cap. Jack set a plate in front of him, casually flipped the top and returned to the stove.

"Doctor no yelling okay? Softly."

"Nana pacakes." He whispered to the food. "Chocate ships too!" He added, taking a bite and chewing happily. This time Rose did laugh.

"Sounds great Jack, thank you."

"No problem."

The doctor glared at the hug she gave to the captain but perked up when she sat beside him with her own plate.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jack asked, coming to the table. "I need to go back to the hospital, see if they came up with anything."

"I could stay with the doc if you want." He offered. "That would be gr-" "No!" They both looked over at the doctor, who was still waiting for the syrup to slide out on his breakfast."

"I go wit Wose."

"Not this time sweetheart."

"I big!"

"I know. But still. You gotta stay here."

"I wose docta!"

"Yes bu-"

He grabbed her sleeve tight.

"MA Wose. 'Tect ma wose."

She kissed his cheek noisily until he laughed.

"I'll be fine. You stay and have fun with Jack. And if you're good I'll give you a treat."

Truth be told, Rose wasn't sure whether or not she would need protecting. While the hospital had been sorted out, she couldn't forget those poor people who'd been locked up for so long beneath the building itself. Sick, afraid... desperate for just a touch of comfort, for human contact. She refused to let anything of the sort happen to the doctor. If they couldn't help him, she would find someone who could. Determined to get to the bottom of this, she went back to the labs they had first been shown to and was met by Nova, cat nun extraordinaire.

"Hello, you're back. And the doctor?"

"He's alright." She answered vaguely.

"Excellent. "

"Yeah, that. So what have you found?"

"Alright doctor, I'll only be a minute okay? So don't go running off."

The little doctor nodded and sat to play with his blocks while Jack went into the bathroom and shut the door. The doctor built a small tower before knocking it over in frustration. It just wasn't as good without Rose there to help.

So far, he and Jack had played the floor was lava, read a story and rolled a ball between them because his toddler hands wouldn't catch the toy like he wanted them to. Jack was okay, but he was worried for Rose.

What if one of the monsters from his dreams got her? Or what if the cat lady was mean and scratched her face? Or what if they made her eat a rotten banana? No, no. If he couldn't go keep Rose safe, he would just wait for her until she came back. He started to hurry for the room until he remembered what Jack had said. No running off.

He slowed his steps to a walking pace and wandered a bit before he got to Rose's room. Her door ought to be a different color so he could remember where it was...

"So you think this could work then?" Rose asked, peering through the visitor's window. "Oh yes. Our teleportation device, while still in its preliminary stages has proven to be quite effective." The cat replied.

The room they were currently viewing had two separate pads roughly five feet apart in distance. Above them was a monitor and then a machine that looked like a digital camera facing downwards. Rose and the nurse were protected by a wall with a glass panel showing them the inside of the room. Rows and rows of buttons lay in front of three computer screens and she briefly wondered how long it took them to memorize where everything was.

"We've tested the device several times and all seems to be in working order."

"But how can all this fix him?"

"When an object is teleported from one device to another, it's molecules are taken apart, and then put back together on the returning trip. If there are anomalies, our device will repair them. We have great hopes for this, it could be very useful in mending injuries, genetic dysfunction and perhaps even various mental illnesses at the push of a button." She purred proudly.

"So.. so wait. You're gonna take the doctor apart and then piece 'em back together like a puzzle? "

"That's a rather watered down version but yes, essentially. In doing so, we hope his body will be returned to its former state."

"That sounds really risky."

"Would you care to see a demonstration? "

"Yeah, I think I would. "

"Very well."

She touched one of the buttons and a cat in a lab coat brought out a small bowl. Inside the bowl, she could see an over-sized strawberry.

"The bowl represents the skull. The strawberry, the brain. The fruits' genetics allowed it to grow more than one fruit attached to itself. Also, despite its size it is not fully ripe. Our machine will separate the two pieces, leaving them whole and ripened as they should be."

The cat nun pushed buttons while Rose watched intently. This could save the doctor. She watched the fruit disappear from the first panel and then after a brief moment reappear on the second-

Rotting and little more than a pile of mush.

The doctor looked around, sniffing happily. The room smelt just like Rose. He would wait on the bed for her like a good boy and not touch anything he decided. It took a couple jumps before he managed to grip onto the mattress but the comforter slid under his feet, bringing him and half the things on the nightstand crashing to the ground.

He'd banged his face on the way down and now his cheek was hot and ached horribly. He had a bump on his head too and though he tried to stop them, the tears started to pour. He might have stayed there, in pain and miserable but something caught his eye.

His sonic! He had no idea where it was after the big boom and he got little but rose had probably saved it for him. This must have been the treat she had promised him. Feeling less worried about his face and only crying a little now, the doctor toddled out and left the mess behind him. Finally, something fun while he waited for Rose! A good adventure was just what he needed.

**So here's the thing. Wrote out the little rose fic but it doesn't seem at all well received. If**

**anything, i'm thinking of taking it down. It doesn't seem to be coming out the way I want it to, i'm kind of hating it truth be told. So if anybody cares to put in their thoughts, feel free. However, Wose is my brainchild and will most definitely continue on (a little doctor just can't be abandoned!) Annnnnnnd to cheer myself up, if anybody's a fan of the big three, I'm putting out a Semi sherlolly one shot! Peace**


	8. Chapter 8: The trunk

**Yo no own Doctor Who**

For a moment no one said anything. And then, very quietly Rose asked:

"You want me. To let you put his _head_. In that."

"Admittedly there may be some issues to work out-"

"Oh yeah you think?!" She snapped heading for the door.

"Miss Tyler I know this isn't quite the solution you were hoping for-"

"IT'LL SQUISH HIS BRAIN INTO LITTLE TIME LORD GLOP!"

Nova hurried after her, followed by the lab tech who chose to speak up.

"Miss Tyler, the probability of that actually occurring is slight. This outcome has come to pass only 17 ti-"

"What?" She spun around, already wondering how many other things they weren't telling her.

Nova hissed at the cat tech but she didn't seem to understand the warning.

"This particular outcome has occurred 17 times-"

"Out of how many?!"

"Um.." she checked her report briefly.

"Come on then!"

"17 of 36 trials. Which is only 47%. Not even half. I believe the possible benefits far outweigh-"

"Are you lot _completely_ daft?! Here, use our machine to fix yourself. Don't worry, if it doesn't work your mind'll be a dish a pudding so you won't know anyways!"

Nova sighed impatiently.

"Miss Tyler as of right now this is the doctor's best chance -"

"In that case I want a second opinion! "

"You're growing hysterical-"

"Goodbye!"

She flung something in the opposite direction of her and strode out.

"Wha- Oh for Isis' s sake Miss Tyler, we are evolved far past the point for this substance to have any real- SARAH!" The cat tech paid her horrified supervisor no mind, instead curling further around and chewing harder at the bundle of catnip the furious human had thrown as a distraction.

The doctor was frazzled. At least he would have been had he known what frazzled meant. How was he supposed to know he'd locked Jack in the bathroom? It wasn't like he'd done it on purpose, the sonic was just a little mixed up right now. And he'd _tried_ to undo it but wouldn't you know, the sonic thought he meant meld the door handle into a mound of copper. Oh well. At least Jack couldn't hug Rose anymore. In the meantime, maybe he could get his sonic to work properly again.

Of course that meant he was going to have to test it out so he would know when it _did_ work. And what better way to do that then in Jack's room? He wouldn't be staying on board long so if his room got a bit messy he probably wouldn't mind. Plus, he _had_ said if the doctor needed anything he would do it and the doctor _needed_ his sonic screw-driver.

It was settled, ignoring Jack's pounding and curses, he headed for the man's quarters. It was actually very neat, the bed carefully made and clothes folded and put away. His curiosity was peaked at the large trunk at the foot of the bed and he managed to open the lock with his partially working sonic.

Looking in, some of the stuff actually looked like it could be pretty fun to play with. A creamy silk rope, (maybe Rose and Jack would play pirates if he asked nicely?) A blindfold, (cops and robbers! Maybe Jack _was_ fun) a pair of fuzzy handcuffs,(he said he was a captain, not a police officer. Hmm... maybe he still caught bad guys but didn't wanna hurt their wrists? ) one little bottle of good smelling stuff (maybe he should get good smelling stuff for Rose. Then she could smell even better and give him more hugs. Mm.. Rose hugs)and a big box of... little square packages. Huh.

Carefully, he took the box out and opened one. Inside was a rubber thing. They had a funny name but they were squishy and he could stretch em pretty far. They looked like... oooh! Balloons, the rubber things were probably special balloons! Jack was so fun. As long as he didn't give rose hugs, he could definitely stay. Now what to do with these balloons... of course!

Gleefully, he lugged the box to the kitchen and then used the silk rope to haul it up to the counter. Climbing up his little stool, he got to work filling as many as he could with water and using the sonic to help him melt the ends together. Afterwards he put them all in the box, tied the rope around it and dragged it back out.

"Doctor?! You little rat where are you?!"

Oh good, Jack had managed to get out. Now they could play pirates.

"Doctor! You need to give me your sonic screwdriver, it isn't a toy-"

(He knew that. It was _his_ sonic duh)

"Rose won't be happy, she'd want me to take it back so you don't get hurt doc. Come on..."

Hold on a second. Jack was gonna take his sonic?! No. It was _his_. He had been good and Rose said he got a treat! Angrily he tugged his arsenal of balloons behind him. Jack was trying to take his sonic and make Rose not like him anymore! No wonder he offered to stay here. Maybe he was gonna tie him up with the rope and force feed him the whip cream that was in the trunk! (Whip cream was actually pretty good but he didn't wanna eat if he was tied up). Well this was _his_ TARDIS and _his_ Rose and Jack had to go. He tugged the box faster, already scheming.

Jack hadn't been in the bathroom more than two minutes when he heard a fearsome crash come from outside the door. He could hear the doctor whimpering and immediately tried to rush through his bathroom break. It was maybe a minute more before he was through and immediately went to yank the door open but it stuck fast. He tried again to no avail and called to the doctor who waa disturbingly quiet. It was then he realized the door had been locked from the outside.

"Doctor? Doc! Come on big guy let me out. I know it was probably an accident, just unlock the door." "Otay. I sowee." "It's alright." Waiting patiently he heard the familiar chime of the doctor's sonic screw-driver... and then watched in confusion as the lock seemed to sink into itself.

"Doctor? Hey, doctor the handle won't turn anymore- doctor? Doctor! Lemme out!" He knelt down, trying to pick at the small hole but that didn't work. More jiggling of the handle and calling for the doctor did nothing. In fact at this point the doctor was probably gone. Cursing loudly he lay down on his back and started to kick the weakest points of the doorframe.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

As angry as he was, he could only imagine what sort of trouble a toddler doctor could get up to alone and armed with his sonic. Rose would have his head.

He kicked harder, wincing at the jolt it gave his hips and cursing in a way that would have done his army buddies proud. Eventually, the door splintered and he pushed his way through, yelling for the doctor as he did so. He was definitely furious, but it was like he'd told Rose. He was their doctor but he was also a little boy right now. If he didn't know what he was doing, he could be seriously hurt.

"Doctor! You need to give me your sonic screwdriver it isn't a toy." When no answer was forthcoming he tried a different tactic.

"Rose won't be happy when she finds out, she'd want me to take it back so you don't get hurt. Come on doc.."

It was eerily quiet. Nothing but the hum of the TARDIS. What if the doctor was already injured? He'd never forgive himself. He'd been in worse situations needing to pee and he'd held it just fine. If something had happened-

"Jack?"

Oh thank god.

"I'm here doctor! Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh. Pay wit me?"

"Um.. sure, of course. I just need to put your sonic away first."

There was that quiet again.

"No."

"Doctor-"

"No. Allon-sy! "

With what could only be described as a war cry, the doctor charged forward, flinging water balloons as he went. Within a matter of seconds Jack was soaked and the toddler was gone again.

"Doctor this isn't funny! You said you would behave remember? Now come on!" He ran down the hall the boy had disappeared to, scanning corners and doorways for any sign of him.

"Doctor! Doctor this isn't okay! Come out so-"

"NO TAE MA WOSE! NO TAE MA SONIC!"

Balloons rained down from a vent in the ceiling, followed by scrambling through the air ducts. "DOC - TARDIS! Bring me to the doctor!" It hummed angrily in response. "Look I don't speak alien time machine. But we both care about the doctor and if I don't find him he'll end up hurting himself!"

A hallway formed, and then another leading him on a path to the little doctor. They finally ended up in the console room, but there was no sign of him.

"Doctor... nobody's taking Rose. But I need your sonic. Even if its just for a little bit."

"NO LI JACK!"

"Doctor?!"

He looked up to see the doctor cradled in one of the TARDIS' s many rafters, a box and rope beside him.

"Jack MEAN."

"Umm... look, doctor I'm sorry. Really sorry. If you come down, we can play a game. That'd be fun right?"

"Game?"

"Yeah. With the balloons and the rope. Um.. pirates? You like pirates right? We could build a ship and the rope could be um.. ummm..."

"Acorn?"

"Acor- oh! Anchor. Yeah, an anchor how about it?"

"Jack.. jack pay ni? Ni pirates?" The small voice asked hesitantly.

"The nicest pirates. But you gotta come down first."

"Oh.. otay. "

As he made his descent Jack tensed up. He didn't want to trick him and eventually they _would_ play pirates but first they had to have a talk about behavior and get that sonic screwdriver put away.

Still angrily grumbling to herself Rose was relieved to see the TARDIS doors. Obviously the cat nuns were off their rockers and she needed to find another solution. As she used her key to get inside, all Rose could think about was how the doctor would handle this update. Maybe she'd tell him after his nap, when he would be more reasonable.

"Doctor? Jack? I'm back."

"WOSE!"

"ROSE!"

Inwardly she groaned at their too innocent tone and headed for the kitchen. "Boys I was only gone for an hour or so what- oh my god."

"This isn't what it looks like."

"I hep clean."

She didn't know whether to scream or to cry. The table chairs were knocked over, there were shreds of rubber all over the floor and the boys... oh god. Jack sat against one of the cabinets with his feet trussed up, soaked to the skin and handcuffed to a wet and (what she hoped was anyway) whip cream covered doctor.

**Another chapter down! My other stories aren't getting much love so maybe I need to write differently? May test drive a couple sherlolly fics and maybe one with a teenage doctor and rose (as in they have been turned into and now are having a horrid time trying to control their hormones hehehehehe). Anyway, any of you guys even like sherlolly? Feedback is always nice to hear, see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Tears

**Lord Moffat owns doctor who, I'm only playing with these characters.**

**The incredible Jane Austen gave us pride and prejudice**

**Chapter 9: Happy tears**

"Jack Harkness I was gone for ONE-"

"I know, I get it, this looks bad and I would be mad too but we had fun and we'll clean right doctor?" Jack cut in quickly.

"I hep" he repeatedly sweetly.

"You bet your TARDIS you will. And why for pities sake are you tied up?!"

"Ah, about that-"

"Wose hep peas? Owwie." The doctor whimpered holding up his hand-cuff clad wrist.

"Oh! Doctor- Jack where's the key? You give me the key THIS INSTANT-"

"Okay, okay! God he's fine-" She made short work of the lock and rubbed his wrists

"Jack tae ma sonic!" The doctor sniffed, throwing himself into her arms.

"Your- Jack!"

"What?!"

"You gave him-"

"No, no. I was trying to take it away so he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself, I only wanted to-"

"Hand cuff him so he'd keep quiet?!"

This wasn't his fault. He couldn't let him run off, there were too many ways for him to get hurt or get into trouble while Jack was trying to undo the knots on the rope. But somehow he had feeling Rose wasn't yelling at _him_. Something must have happened at the lab.

"Pay ni pirates. Peas pay ni. Jack tae ma sonic-"

"Rose, he tied me up when I took it. I put the cuffs on him so I could-"

"Doctor why did you have your sonic?" She asked gently, aiming a glare at Jack.

"Ma treat! I wose goo docta." He nuzzled into her neck and sighed wearily. "I got owwie Wose."

"I know sweetheart. Next time ask first though, okay?"

"Otay."

"Oh come on!" Jack cried, throwing his hands in the air. "He got his sonic to do up the ropes, locked me in the bathroom-"

"He's practically a _baby_ Jack, what happened to remembering that? Hmmm?" Still glaring, she picked up the other half of the cuff and hooked it to a cabinet handle above Jack's head.

"Wait, Rose-"

"Apparently, I'm in charge of TWO toddlers. So guess what, you're on time out."

"Come on rosie, is this really-"

"And after you're done thinking about what you did you can clean up the kitchen."

Mumbling something along the lines of, "Really of all the immature, idiotic things to do..." She carried the doctor out.

"But... but Rose- ROSE! Rose he is FINE-"

Head resting on her shoulder, the doctor grinned smugly and waved with his "owwie" wrist.

Rule one: The doctor lies.

"Alright doctor, we gotta get you cleaned up."

He was already shivering from being wet, and now they were both sticky from the whip cream. "Otay, I do it." He shrugged out of his jacket, flung the tie away and started trying to yank his button down over his head.

"Wait, doctor-"

"Hep Wose hep! I stuck!"

"Okay, okay hang on-"

Trying not to giggle at the sight of the time tot running in a circle with his shirt stuck over his head, she stilled the doctor's movements and pulled it the rest of the way off.

"Tanks Wose."

"Uh-huh. Now wait a minute while I get the bath ready."

She turned away from him to run the water and mix in bubbles the TARDIS supplied. He had seemed reluctant before to take a bath and she was wondering how they would get past the awkwardness of un-dressing him-

"I weady Wose!"

Naked as a jaybird he gifted her with his "Aren't I a clever timelord" grin and wiggled.

"Okay well.. um... in you go then."

"Yo turn Wose!"

"No-"

"Tum on!"he insisted, pulling at her jeans.

"Whoa! Hey now I-"

"Wose icky too."

"Well yes but-"

"We... we 'ave get Wose keened up!" He managed slowly, mimicking her pose with hands on his tiny hips.

"Doctor..." Resolve already failing, she was done when he used his puppy eyes. "Peas Wose?" Sighing in defeat she shucked off her clothes, leaving "the bare essentials". She expected him to question this and he did not disappoint.

"What dat Wose?"

"Remember? We have different parts. So this.. this top helps cover it up under my shirt and stuff."

"Otay. Hep peas. "

She put him in the tub, then followed carefully. He was being oddly agreeable to all this and as such she was on high alert.

"So... wash?"

"Otay. " he grabbed a wash cloth and ran it over himself.

"Ah done!" Smiling, she shook her head and re-soaped it.

"Not so fast mister. Hold out your arms."

He did as told, giggling when she scrubbed his pits and the soles of his feet.

This done, she cleaned herself up and then grabbed the shampoo.

"Alright we clean up your hair and then all done. "

In response he paled and shook his head.

"No."

"Doctor your hair is in whip cream clumps."

"No, no!"

"Doctor-"

"NO!"

He began to cry, splashing fiercely in an attempt to get out of the tub.

"Doctor! Doctor stop. Hey, stop! Stop." She hugged him close, hanging on until his tears slowed to sniffles and hiccups. "Would I ever hurt you?" "He shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a pruny fist. "And why not? Huh? Tell me."

"I.. *hic* I wose *hic* docta *hic*."

"Exactly. My doctor. So let your Rose take care of you, alright?"

She settled him in her lap, humming and beginning to work the shampoo into his hair. Under her ministrations his eyes grew heavy, cuddling as she crooned how good he was, how much he meant to her, how everything would be alright. He was practically purring by the time she rinsed them off and got him toweled down.

"Seepy." He mumbled, still hanging on.

"I know, let's get you down for your nap yeah?"

"No nap."

"Yes nap."

She pulled a tuxedo t-shirt over his head, deciding they would properly dress him later. The sleeves were TARDIS blue and he was essentially wearing the tee-shirt version of his usual suit. Little converse socks helpfully provided by their beloved TARDIS had him ready for naptime. With a lazy smile he reached out and wrapped around her once more.

"Ma wose? "

"Yup."

She was loathe to be apart from the time tot, drained from the lab visit and very much missing her grown up doctor. He was nearly asleep anyhow, what harm could there be in keeping her with him? A peek in the kitchen showed Jack rubbing the circulation back into his now untied legs so she headed for the rec room.

Once inside she loaded up the eight track DVD player they used for marathons and then settled under an afghan with the time traveling toddler latched onto her side.

Sometime later the doctor woke up, warm and happy in Rose's arms. She was sound asleep, breathing steady and finally at ease. Even this small, he knew she was scared for him. And he didn't want to make things harder for her...

His attention was caught by the movie currently on screen. It was one of of Rose's very favorites and Mr. Bingley was just getting down on one knee for Jane. He watched with growing interest as Jane cried but said yes to his... his..

"Po-pro-prosal." He whispered to the screen.

The movie continued on to Rose's favorite part between Elizabeth and Darcy and that was when he got his idea.

As the credits rolled and the disc changer went on to the next film he slid out carefully from his spot lying on Rose and trotted back to his room. He headed through the back where a door was hidden and a few jumps on his tip-toes had him reaching the knob and heading inside.

Virtually no one knew about this place, not even his Rose. The TARDIS had an endless amount of rooms and all of his companions put together had seen maybe a third of them. This place though... it had all sorts of private things in it.

There were books from his personal collection. Reminders of Gallifrey he couldn't bear to see lying about. Weaponry even, though most of it was so dangerous he swore never to use it.

But those were the adult timelord's concerns, the time tot couldn't care less. If it wasn't shiny or for Rose he didn't want it. Dragging along his little stool, he stopped in front of one tall cabinet and soniced open the lock, (Rose had been so mad at Jack she hadn't thought to put away and he couldn't reach the lock-panel any way) Setting the screwdriver down carefully as he opened the doors.

There were a multitude of pieces, but he knew what he wanted to get Rose. Her wanted her to cry happy tears like Jane- ooooh that one was nice. But then, so was this one... no. It had to be the bestest. After searching for awhile, he settled on one and climbed back down, taking the little box with him.

Once everything was locked up again, he set out on a search for Jack. Pleased at finding him quickly, the doctor strolled in and pulled the shower curtain open.

"Jack hep me peas?"

Jack let out a rather un-manly yelp and yanked the curtain shut.

"Doctor I'm in the shower!"

"I knee hep!"

"It's gonna have to wait."

"Why?"

"Doctor... look. I'm not dressed."

"It otay. You keen up. Wose keen too wit me."

He opened the curtain and looked him over matter of factly.

"We gots parts."

"Par-"

"Uh-huh. See?"

He pointed at Jack's crotch and then began to pull at his own little boxers.

"Whoa! Whoa, hey there I believe you buddy. Um.. close the curtain and I'll help okay?"

Pleased, he pushed it back into place and hopped up on the toilet.

"I gotta pise fa Wose."

"Okay. What is it? "

"It a pise!"

"So what do you need my help for?"

"Da words."

"Words?"

"Uh-huh. Den she get da pise, see?"

He wanted to yell to close the curtain again but he was too busy trying to process the "pise".

"It's... doctor. That's a ring."

"PISE!" He chuckled.

**I am LOVING all the reviews! You guys get sweeter and more encouraging every time! As always, if there is a fic you'd like to see played out or a scene that should happen in this one or if you give a timelord a toddler, lemme know. You just might see it in writing! ****Also, the movie scenes mentioned here come from 2005's Pride and Prejudice starring Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen. If you haven't seen it, do so! And just one more thing I swear, is anyone a fan of the rogue/wolverine pairing? I was toying with the idea of coming up with a fic for them, would appreciate any fans out there who secretly adore them and hate on Jean Grey!**


End file.
